Chemistry
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: From the moment he saw he knew she would be an amazing dancer. From the moment they met they knew they would have amazing chemistry on and off the dance floor.


**Chemistry**

The chemistry between them was instant. They both felt it right away. I mean Luke had, had his eye on her for weeks – ever since she had first appeared in the club. Now he couldn't take his eyes off her and neither could she him.

She knew that she was only there for her brother but she had a feeling deep down that her brother's whole plan could go belly up. Especially with the feelings she could feel fluttering in her stomach.

Then the Samurai entered and the club went into chaos. She felt a spark when Luke pulled her into that photo booth protecting her from the crush.

His hands were strong, his hold was protective – she felt at home in his arms. Then the moment was over, the noise outside remind them that they needed move. She locked eyes with her brother as Luke led her upstairs and then he was gone and she felt safe once more.

She loved the Vault, she lived about three blocks away with her brother – but the Vault was amazing – she had found a place where she belonged. Now all she had to do was tell Luke the truth about her brother.

She settled down for bed in the tent but sleep just wouldn't come (mainly due to guilt) – she started playing games on her phone, on silent. When she glanced away from the screen she could see a light in the upper part of the loft.

Creeping quietly though the Vault, she tiptoed up to the room and saw Luke working at three computer screens. She watched for what seemed like hours but was probably only minutes until Luke stretched, turned off his screens and saw her reflected in them.

He swiveled around.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep, saw the light," she answered.

"Tell me more about growing up here," said Luke.

They talked and laughed well into the night. Next morning Natalie couldn't remember when she had fallen asleep, or when she had sat down on Luke's bed but she woke up next to him curled in his arms.

"Morning," he whispered.

"I have to tell you something," she whispered.

"You're going to spoil this morning aren't you?" he asked.

"Can you tell me about Julian?" she asked.

"How did you hear about him?" he asked.

"I… um …he's my brother," said Natalie, looking down at her nails.

Luke pulled away from her and sat up, as did she.

"I swear it's not… well it is what you think but after spending last night with you and the others I can't tell him everything. I can't sell you out so he can buy this place. You guys are a family and this is your home. I don't know what happened with Julian but he has a gorgeous flat three blocks away and you guys need this place more than him," said Natalie. "He's my brother but I'd rather you guys be my family."  
>"He gambled, he got into debt and he threw a battle for a bet," said Luke.<p>

"I'm sorry for coming in under false pretences but I swear I don't want anything to do with him, well to do with this place anyway," said Natalie. "I've been here one night and I love it here."

She pulled out her phone and Luke watched as she sent a seven worded to her brother. 'I quit. I'm done being your spy.'

"That may have him coming round here," said Luke.

"If you let me dance in with your team in the World Jam, dance with you I think we might have good dance chemistry and I think it could be amazing," said Natalie.

"I think we might have more than good dance chemistry," murmured Luke.

"You're going to trust me?" asked Natalie.

"You came clean right at the beginning," said Luke. "But your rehearsal DVDs won't leave this house."

Natalie nodded.

"Now talking about this chemistry," murmured Luke, leaning towards her and capturing her lips with his.

"I was right, amazing chemistry," he whispered. "Now go warm up."

Natalie smiled and headed off to her tent to get ready before going to warm up. Her phone she had left in Luke's bed. It buzzed and it buzzed. Luke noticed it was Julian and he left it.

"I see you've found the speaker room," he said, entering the dance room. "Built it myself when there were still boom boxes in the city."

"Impressive," said Natalie.

"Your brother's been trying to get hold of you," he said.

"He called you?" she asked, disbelief twisted into her tone.

"No your phone. It's on my bed," he answered. "Now you're my newest recruit and it's up to me to get you up to speed."  
>"Well I'm warmed up," she smiled.<p>

"Good we're training out there," he said, jerking his towards the window.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
